villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Paradise Valley Chemical
Paradise Valley Chemical is the antagonistic organization in the Nickelodeon sitcom The Secret World of Alex Mack. Corporate Background Paradise Valley Chemical functions as both a corporation and a chemical plant. It is located in the fictional suburban town of Paradise Valley. Most of the town's economy is dependent on Paradise Valley Chemical. In fact, a large majority of the town's citizens work there. The public is unaware of Paradise Valley Chemical's true nature. History Paradise Valley Chemical manufactured and distributed many healthcare products. One example included an anti-acne cream. Formula 161 was the company's most controversial item. It was originally intended as a product to induce weight loss for its consumers. The item, however, was spilled during its transfer and caused contamination. The event then became a popular rumor by it was denied by Paradise Valley Chemical. The event began when the young citizen Alex Mack was walking home from Junior High School. During the same time, a truck was transferring a barrel that contained Formula 161. The driver wasn't paying attention and he nearly hit Alex. He was able to avoid her but ended up crashing into a fire hydrant. The barrel spilled and was mixed with water from the destroyed fire hydrant. Alex was exposed to the contamination and gained super natural powers. She quickly fled before the driver could recognize her. Since the incident, the leader of PVC became determined to find and contain the victim. Divisions Head Danielle Atron is the leader and CEO of the company. She is admired by many citizens in Paradise Valley. They view her as a pleasant and outstanding businesswoman. In truth, Danielle is a devious person and she isn't afraid to use people as subjects for her company's tests. The local junior high school is named after her. She is the most determined person to find the victim of the spill. Scientists The scientists are the second most important division of Paradise Valley Chemical next to Danielle Atron. They are responsible for mixing and brewing chemicals that serve as the basis of the company's products. They are also responsible for the creation of the hazardous Formula 161. Dr. Gary Mick is the leader of the scientists. He supervises their research and is completely confident in fulfilling every mission that is assigned to him. George Mack is another scientist, but he has a lower position in the company. Gary is the father of Alex Mac who was contaminated by Formula 161. Security Security is efficient at Paradise Valley Chemical. Vince Carter was the most qualified security guard. He was able to complete any task without difficulty or disappointment from his superiors. Vince resigned from PVC due to a private family emergency. Transport The company's transport division is led by truck driver Dave Watt. Dave was originally a security guard, but he was demoted for unknown reasons. He is indirectly responsible for the spill of formula 161 which was caused by his own carelessness. Dave witnessed Alex Mack when she was contaminated by the Formula 161, but he can't remember her appearance. Trainees Annie Mack - the daughter of scientist Gary Mack and the older sister of Alex Mack - works with her father. She is applying for an internship at Paradise Valley Chemical. Annie is one of the few people who knows Alex was the person who was contaminated by Formula 161. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Organizations Category:Corporations Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains